Trinity
by Nejisoke
Summary: Celestial Road ,un tournoi qui se déroule tous les 5 ans et qui décidera du meilleur ninja de tous les temps va bientôt débuter. Trinity, une équipe composé de ninjas de rang S,décide d'y participer.Rivalité,Amour et Mystère seront au rendez-vous.
1. Chapter 1

L'histoire se passe 50 ans après les aventures de Naruto et ses amis. Après la victoire de l'Alliance Ninja contre l'Akatsuki, le monde avait enfin trouvé la paix tant espérée. Mais depuis quelques temps, le monde ninja changea précipitamment. Dans le système ninja actuel, les différents pays ninja sont représentés par des équipes classées par rang de la plus forte à la moins forte du rang S au rang D. Il existe également des "Dark Team", des équipes qui ne sont pas répertoriées dans les différents pays. Elles sont considérées comme clandestines et forment des Alliances comme la plus connu d'entre elle, l'Alliance Tempura qui rassemble l'élite des Dark Team classé au rang S et de part leur statut, elles ont également de sombres desseins encore inconnus actuellement.

Trinity est une équipe classée au rang S représentante du pays du feu constitué trois ninjas talentueux originaire de Konoha , qui sont surnommé "les Ninjas Célestes" par leur prouesse et leur exploit . Ils se sont données pour objectif de vaincre les Dark team en contrecarrant leur plans. Ceux-ci possèdent des sabres qui leur confèrent un pouvoir inimaginable. Leur chef, Keiran Asuran possède le sabre céleste Misora no Shirayuki qui peut amplifier son aura naturel bleu cyan allant jusqu'à augmenter la pression atmosphérique qui se trouve autour de lui ainsi que sa puissance naturelle. Il possédait une tignasse brune qu'il prenait plaisir à mettre en valeur. Doté d'une conscience propre, Misora peut régénérer les blessures de son manieur et peut communiquer avec celui-ci. Keiran possède également un dojutsu appelé Shinnengan qui se caractérise par des pupilles de couleur verts émeraudes, bruns à la base, avec un motif semblable aux kanjis japonais qu'il peut activer quand bon lui semble et qui confère une perception, une vitesse et des réflexes hors du commun. Il a également capable d'utiliser l'élément feu. L'addition de tous ces pouvoirs réunis constituaient la puissance de ce chef mais ce qui faisait sa force c'était son désir de protéger ses amis ainsi que ces compagnons, ils étaient sa fierté.

Ensuite, il y avait Asran , son meilleur ami et également son rival le plus dangereux. Ils sont amis depuis l'enfance et se connaissent par cœur. Il avait les cheveux longs d'un blanc comparable à la neige et des yeux d'un bleu étrangement clair. Il avait l'habitude de porter de longues vestes noirs qui lui allaient toujours parfaitement. Sa grande expérience des combats lui permet de pouvoir prévoir la plupart des mouvements de ses ennemis. Il est d'un naturel impulsif allant même jusqu'à être sauvage ce qui lui a valu le surnom de "Tigre Blanc" . Il possède le sabre celeste Hirakei no Ame qui peut prendre la forme qu'il désire et a la capacité d'utiliser l'élément vent pour augmenter et affiner le tranchant de son sabre. Il possède une aura de couleur jaune qui peut faire trembler la terre et ceux qui se retrouvent confronter à lui.

Enfin le dernier membre de cette équipe se prénomme Shura, il possède le sabre celeste Kamizuni no Kai qui lui permet d'utiliser l'élément Foudre. La force de cet homme réside dans le fait qu'il possède une très grande intelligence du à son QI de 200 égalant celui de Shikamaru Nara. Il est capable de se sortir de n'importe quel situation, d'imaginer une centaine de stratégie mentalement, de les étudier et de choisir la plus efficace, tout cela dans un laps de temps très court. Ces capacités ne sont pas passées inaperçues et on le surnomme le "tacticien ultime". Malgrè tout, sa faiblesse est qu'il n'a pas participé à beaucoup de combats ce qui lui porte préjudice ce qu'il essaie de remédier avec l'aide de ses compagnons.

Mis à part les trois membres de Trinity, il y avait une femme très belle qui était étroitement liée à cette équipe par son lien avec le chef puisqu'elle était sa femme. Elle s'appelait Shigune. Elle possédait une épée qui semblerait être un sabre céleste mais qui était étrangement "endormi" dont l'on ne connaissait pas le nom. Elle a tout comme son mari, des pupilles spéciales de couleur rouge, noires à la base, un dojutsu dont on ne connaît pas le nom, qui s'active quand elle est dans un état critique, possédant des pouvoirs inconnus, et des cheveux longs et noirs qui se mariaient parfaitement à ses yeux. Elle est également l'élève de Keiran car elle s'est fait la promesse de devenir plus forte afin de pouvoir combattre une certaine personne. Elle éprouve pour lui un amour infini qui est totalement réciproque. Elle est pour lui sa meilleure amie, sa confidente et sa femme adorée.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous de retour de mission, un ennemi inattendu se présentait à eux et s'adressa directement au Chef d'un air arrogant et hautain:

- Je vois que tu n'as pas changé petit frère, dit-il avec nonchalance

- Ce serait. . . ?! s'exclama Shura.

- Oui c'est bien lui, le légendaire ninja qui a beaucoup fait parler de lui et qui est également le grand frère de Keiran, Seth Asuran, dit Shigune d'un air catégorique.

La tension qu'il y avait dans l'air était de plus en plus électrique et les traits du visage de Keiran se durcirent à la simple vue de l'individu qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Keiran

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre contre toi mais plutôt pour te prévenir.

- Me prévenir?

- Oui, le tournoi Celestial Road qui a lieu tout les cinq ans commencera dans une semaine. Les combats se font par équipes constituées chacune de trois membres titulaires ainsi qu'un remplaçant. Les règles du tournois sont dans ce formulaire. Il tendit le formulaire à Keiran aux membres de Trinity. Shura inspecta le document de long en large et finit par répondre :

- J'en ai déja entendu parler, ce tournoi regroupe les meilleurs combattants du monde entier, l'équipe gagnante remporte le droit de pouvoir exaucer un souhait, répondit Shura.

- Alors ce n'est pas une légende, ce tournoi existe réellement, répondit Shigune abasourdi.

- Je suppose que tu en fais parti, un tournoi d'un tel niveau ne peut pas t'échapper, je te connais par cœur, répondit Keiran avec le plus grand calme

Seth le regarda de ses prunelles couleur noisette puis fini par répondre avec une certaine satisfaction:

- Je vois que vous n'êtes pas encore au courant. Je suis le précédent vainqueur du précédent Celestial Road. J'aurais l'immense honneur de m'asseoir sur le trône royal pendant que les équipes du tournoi s'affronteront. Le vainqueur de ce tournoi devra m'affronter dans un duel qui décidera du prochain "roi". Hmm, Celestial Road, La Route céleste, pour l'instant j'en suis le maître incontesté, je me demande qui sera capable de me prendre ce titre, dit-il d'un air amusé et mesquin

- Je vois, alors tu vois ce tournoi comme un entraînement pour tester tes propres capacités. Tu te fiches des rêves que les autres peuvent avoir, tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est ton propre pouvoir. Tu craches sur les efforts et la détermination des combattants qui se battent avec tout ce qu'ils ont. Je ne peux pas l'accepter. Nous participerons à ce tournoi, sois en sûr.

- Bien, c'est ce que je voulais entendre de ta part. J'ai hâte de voir Trinity se faire écraser et plonger dans le désespoir. Je vais me languir de votre défaite. En attendant ce moment, je vais m'en aller mais retenez bien ceci: Les efforts ne sont rien face au talent.

Et il disparut dans la pénombre sans laisser de traces.

La dernière phrase de Seth interpella Keiran. Il comprit assez rapidement qu'il parlait d'eux. A partir de ce moment, il se jura de lui prouver le contraire. Le retour au village se fit silencieux, la fatigue et la tournure qu'ont pris les événements en était la cause. Le village atteint, tout le groupe était pressé de rentrer chez quand Keiran prit la parole et s'exprima sur le ton solennel qu'il utilise pour faire une déclaration:

- Demain, nous commencerons un entraînement spécial, alors soyez prêts demain à la première heure, reposez vous bien, bonne nuit à tous.

Ils acquiescèrent tous en même temps d'une même lenteur traduisant bien leur épuisement puis se dirigèrent tous vers leurs foyers respectifs. Shigune et Keiran faisant de même, arrivés dans leur maison, ils se jetèrent immédiatement sur leurs lits. Puis ils se retrouvèrent dans une position où leur visage étaient à une distance très faible l'un de l'autre. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était incomparable. Leur yeux se croisèrent et c'était comme si la pièce n'existait plus, il n'y avait qu'eux, leur monde. Leur pensée ainsi que leur conscience possédait une sorte de connexion qu'eux même ne pouvait expliquer. Quand soudain les paroles de Shigune se faisaient entendre et les ramena lentement à la réalité:

- Keiran, je veux que tu saches que quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours là pour toi, tu as été et tu es toujours ma lumière celui qui m'a sauvée à jamais des ténèbres qui me rongeait. Je n'oublierais jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, ne l'oublie jamais.

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est réciproque. Si je devais te comparer à un objet qui existe dans l'univers, tu serais une étoile qui brille au firmament. Une de celle qui ne risque pas de s'éteindre, qui se démarque des autres par son intensité, sa chaleur et qui attend son heure pour imploser et devenir quelque chose de meilleur encore. Tu es ma petite étoile qui fait briller mes yeux et qui les fait pétiller. Je t'aime tout simplement.

Ils se regardèrent les yeux empreints d'amour et de désir avant de s'embrasser avec fougue. Leur baiser était tendre et avec le sourire aux lèvres ils s'endormirent et se perdirent dans les bras de Morphée.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, le réveil se fit avec les doux rayons de soleil qui parcouraient la chambre à travers la fenêtre. Shigune était déja reveillée depuis un moment, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de contempler son mari qui dormait encore comme un ange avec un grand sourire. Il finit par se réveiller et ses mots sonnait comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de sa femme:

-Bonjour, mon amour. Alors bien dormi?

-Oui, comme un bébé, j'étais vraiment fatiguée hier mais là je pète la forme, dit-elle avec entrain.

-Tant mieux, parce qu'aujourd'hui je vous ai concocté un entraînement des plus intensifs, je me demande si vous en sortirez indemne, dit-il avec amusement.

Shigune savait très bien que lorsque que Keiran tenait ce genre de propos au sujet de ses entraînements, il ne plaisantait pas. Elle se souvint alors des entraînements précédents où il lui avait fait subir les pires exercices et à quel point elle avait souffert. Mais elle savait aussi que c'était aussi grâce à eux qu'elle avait fait de grands progrès dans la maîtrise de son sabre. Alors comme à son habitude, elle prépara machinalement son équipement habituel: kunai, shuriken, sabre. . . Elle ne laissait rien au hasard. En sortant de leur maison, le soleil éclatant qui était déjà à son zénith, frappait durement à Konoha en ce jour d'été. Ils marchèrent d'un pas décidé, rapidement rejoint par le reste de l'équipe en direction du terrain d'entraînement où allait se dérouler l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui. Une fois arrivé, le groupe se plaça en ligne face à Keiran, les yeux rivés sur leur chef, empreint d'impatience. Un silence s'installa pendant un moment quand le chef finit par prendre la parole:

-Bien, je vous ai réuni ici pour deux choses : Je voulais tout d'abord vous informer à propos de la Celestial Road. En effet, les combats ne se feront pas seulement en un contre un, il y aura des combats qui se feront en équipe d ninjas donc l'équipe entière peut se battre, cela se fera de manière aléatoire.

Les yeux ébahis de ses camarades en disaient long sur leur pensée mais Keiran ne se laissait pas déconcentrer par ceux ci et continua:

- La deuxième chose est bien entendu liée à la première. L'entraînement sera basée sur l'esprit d'équipe et la cohésion du groupe car la force de Trinity est basée sur nos capacités individuelles. En mission, nous avons toujours pu compter sur nous même pour nous sortir de situation périlleuse mais nous avons souvent négligé notre coopération. Ainsi cet entraînement sera basée sur la mise en place de nouvelles combinaisons. Comme le nombre de ninjas dans l'équipe à chaque tour sera aléatoire, nous devons en créer pour chacun d'entre nous.

-Mais ça va nous prendre un temps fou, on aura jamais le temps de finir avant le tournoi, en plus il faudra aussi inventer un jutsu que toute l'équipe sera capable d'utiliser en même temps. Comment compte-tu t'y prendre, j'ai beau réfléchir, c'est impossible avec le temps qu'il nous reste dans ce. . . monde.

Le dernier mot de cette phrase lâcha un froid qui se contrastait avec le sourire marqué de Keiran à la remarque de Shura et finit:

-Tu as mis le doigt dessus, nous n'allons pas nous entraîner dans des conditions normales, je vais utiliser un jutsu spatio-temporel afin de faire une invocation inversée sur nous tous. En gros, nous allons nous entraîner dans une autre dimension dans laquelle la notion du temps est différente, un an ici équivaut à un mois dans cette dimension. Cette technique m'a été apprise par le légendaire Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, c'est lui qui m'a également appris la technique d'invocation, cela me rappelle des souvenirs, dit-il avec nostalgie.

-Naruto Uzumaki?! Le légendaire ninja qui a mis fin à la quatrième grande guerre ninja grâce à son contrôle extraordinaire du démon renard à neuf queues, Kyubi et mis fin à la plus grande organisation criminelle au monde, Akatsuki. Tu l'as réellement connu? Comment est-ce qu'il était?

-En réalité, il a été mon instructeur. Il m'a appris de nombreuses techniques très utiles. A première vue, il avait l'air d'un idiot qui ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Mais en fait c'était quelqu'un de téméraire, il m'a appris des valeurs importantes comme la persévérance, le fait de ne jamais abandonner, quoiqu'il arrive. Il était exemplaire.

Shura se mit à le regarder avec envie accompagné d'une légère pointe pointe de jalousie, Shigune avec un sourire complice tandis qu'Asran avait l'air ailleurs, il devait sûrement se remémorer ses entraînements avec son ancien instructeur qui se trouvait être le meilleur ami de celui de Keiran, Sasuke Uchiwa. Quelle ironie ! L'Uchiwa après avoir payé pour ses crimes, avait décidé de s'occuper du futur de Konoha. Après avoir chercher en vain un disciple à qui il pourrait transmettre son savoir, il trouva enfin quelqu'un qui avait le potentiel et un regard ambitieux. Asran correspondait exactement à la description du disciple qu'il cherchait. Il lui avait appris les bases comme le contrôle du chakra, marcher sur l'eau, le test de la feuille pour découvrir l'affinité de son chakra, mais aussi le maniement de son sabre céleste. C'est grâce à lui qu'il a pu devenir le ninja qu'il est aujourd'hui. L'évocation de Keiran à propos de son maître avait ravivé les souvenirs de ses entraînements passées. Mais le temps n'était pas aux souvenirs, il devait se concentrer sur ce que son rival disait. Celui-ci sortit un énorme rouleau, le déroula sur le sol et finit par dire:

-Pour pouvoir entrer dans cette autre dimension, il faut que vous mettiez chacun une marque de sang avec votre pouce sur ce rouleau, je m'occupe du reste.

Ils s'exécutèrent tous en même temps et Keiran se mit à exécuter les mudras de sa technique à une vitesse ahurissante. Ainsi leur corps disparurent de leur monde pour se matérialiser dans un autre monde. Un monde où le temps s'écoulait différemment. Ils étaient tous évanouis sur le sol et finirent par se réveiller pour réaliser qu'ils venaient de changer de dimension. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Keiran pour qu'ils leur donne les instructions pour l'entraînement ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire:

-Bien, tout s'est déroulé comme prévu. Bienvenue au mont Henka no Shishi, appelé également Mont du Lion d'Argent. Voilà comment nous allons procéder: nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes: le premier sera constitué de Shura et de Shigune et le deuxième d'Asran et moi. Chaque groupe sera accompagné d'un animal qui le guidera et l'entraînera dans votre groupe. Les animaux qui vivent dans ce monde ont passé un contrat avec moi pour la technique d'invocation, ce sont des félins. Ce sont des animaux puissants, possédant une grande fierté et un sens aigu des valeurs. Ce seront nos instructeurs et je vous garantis que vous aurez des résultats satisfaisants. Le tournoi débute dans un mois donc nous nous retrouverons ici même dans un an. Bonne chance à vous.

Shigune et Keiran eut à peine le temps de se faire un baiser d'adieu qu'ils prirent des chemins différents. Elle était déçu de la constitution des équipes, elle aurait préféré se retrouver avec lui mais elle savait que si il avait fait ce choix, c'était pour les besoins de l'entraînement. Elle devait se résoudre à attendre tout cette année avant de le retrouver, elle devait devenir plus forte pour l'équipe et pour lui. Elle ne connaissait pas bien Shura, vu qu'il était entré récemment dans Trinity, c'était donc l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance.

-Shura, je peux te poser une question, lança Shigune.

-Oui, je t'écoute

-Comment est-tu rentré dans l'équipe?

- Eh bien, c'est une longue histoire mais vu que l'on a le temps, je vais te la raconter. C'était i mois, Keiran avait reçu une mission de rang B en solo, au village caché de la pluie. Il était chargé de protéger et d'escorter un seigneur damyo jusqu'au pays de la foudre. Il avait fait appel à lui car il y avait un manque d'effectif à Ame et ils ont pensé à Konoha grâce à leur récente alliance. Je suis le fils de ce seigneur damyo et en tant que tel j'avais certains devoirs comme succéder à mon père. J'ai reçu quand j'étais enfant, une éducation assez stricte, j'ai du prendre des cours de bienséance, mais pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais aimé cette vie toute tracée où l'on est réglée comme une machine, je m'ennuyais terriblement. Je pense que l'on a tous besoin d'un peu d'imprévu pour pimenter notre vie. C'est alors que j'ai rencontré Keiran, un ninja qui n'a pas peur de défendre ses conviction au prix de sa vie. A l'époque, je faisais partie des personnes qu'il devait escorter et protéger jusqu'au pays de la foudre. Quand des ninjas d'un équipe de classe S se sont attaqués à nous pendant le voyage. On les surnommait les 3 Généraux de la Foudre, ils faisaient partie d'une Dark team appelé Thunder Ghost. Ils étaient réputés pour être de puissants et ils étaient tellement rapides qu'ils étaient semblables à des mirages, des fantômes lorsqu'ils se déplaçaient. Keiran s'était dressé seul contre eux, c'était un combat à un contre trois. Il savait qu'il était en infériorité numérique et qu'il n'avait pas l'avantage. Ils utilisaient des techniques qui mêlaient puissance et rapidité: dragon du tonnerre, serpent de la foudre, et autres techniques raiton, tout y passait, il passait vraiment un sale quart d'heure. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi il était si entêté mais il a finit par dire une phrase qui m'a toujours marqué:"La force d'un homme ne se mesure pas à ce qu'il sait où à ce qu'il maîtrise mais dans sa capacité à ne pas baisser les bras, c'est pourquoi je n'abandonnerais jamais. ". Après il a réussi à vaincre ces trois ninjas renégats, c'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai pris une grande décision qui allait chambouler ma vie : je voulais devenir un ninja. Alors je me suis opposé à mon père, après une longue discussion qui était en fait un affrontement d'argument, il finit par accepter. Il ne me resta plus qu'a convaincre Keiran. Pour cela, il fallait passait un test de force et de volonté, je devais l'affronter. J'avais ramené mon sabre qui était dans la famille de puis longtemps et c'est pendant mon combat que j'ai découvert son grand pouvoir. Bien sûr, j'ai perdu le combat mais j'ai réussi le test. C'est après qu'on est rentré à Konoha et je suis devenu un membre à part entière de Trinity. Voilà tu sais tout maintenant.

-C'est vraiment une belle histoire, bizarre que Keiran ne m'en ai jamais parlé

Ils marchaient maintenant dans la forêt depuis plusieurs heures et ils commençaient à se demander quand leur félin allait apparaître quand soudain un silhouette se déplaçait à grande vitesse. Shura et Shigune s'arrêtèrent à la vue du lynx doré qui se dressait devant eux. Ils se regardèrent l'air interloqué lorsque le félin d'or s'adressa à eux:

-Bonjour à vous, membres de Trinity, je m'appelle June et je serai votre instructrice, dit-elle d'une voix claire.

.


End file.
